


A Cold Trip Down Memory Lane

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [8]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: Chloe's freezing. Luckily, Max can help, but not without a bit of teasing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Morven, who prompted: “I’m freezing” and “I told you so”

"... Jesus fucking Christ, I'm freezing!" Chloe said, her teeth chattering slightly. "How'd it get so cold after just over an hour?! Maybe we should've went straight here, instead of stopping by Two Whales..."

"Well, I told you so, didn't I? I told you to pack a bit of warmer clothing, just in case." Max said, smiling. She rummaged inside her bag for a spare sweater, and handed it to Chloe. Chloe took it gratefully, pulling it over her Misfit Skull t-shirt.

"You did, but how was I supposed to know it would drop to fucking 40 degrees? In October?!" Chloe said incredulously. "It's not like I can... predict... the future..." Chloe trailed off slowly, turning to look at Max.

"Maaaaaax...?" Chloe said, stretching the name out.

"Yes, Chloe?" Max said with utmost innocence.

Chloe narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Did you rewind to mess with me?"

Max feigned offense. "Me? Use my powers to _prank_ you? I'm shocked and appalled!" she protested.

Chloe crossed her arms with a pout. "You did, didn't you?" she grumbled.

Max giggled, leaning in to kiss Chloe softly. Chloe, predictably, melted into it and hugged Max.

After they broke away, Max grinned at Chloe. "Sorry, but I didn't rewind. You just happened to hand a bunch of good teasing to me on a silver platter, Chloe," she said.

If anything, Chloe's pout intensified, and she huffed. Max booped her nose (because Chloe was _just that adorable_ when she pouted), making Chloe scrunch her face slightly.

"Alright, come on; we still gotta get to the treehouse." Chloe said. She looped her arm back around Max's shoulder, while Max did the same for Chloe's waist.

They continued into the forest, towards an old childhood memory; one that they were both eager to relive.


End file.
